Detrás de las palabras
by Blackie-Noir
Summary: Cuesta ver qué es lo que el otro trata de decir con lo que calla, más que con lo que habla. Porque entre lo que pienso, lo que quiero decir, lo que creo decir, lo que digo, lo que quieres oír, lo que oyes, lo que crees entender y lo que entiendes, existen nueve posibilidades de no entenderse. Rated por vocabulario. Dos capítulos/puntos de vista diferentes de una misma escena.


_Bueno, pues desde que vi Avengers estaba deseando hacer esto. La verdad es que es, en mi humilde opinión, la escena de la película._

_Muy medido todo, demasiado perfecto y enrevesado. Al principio me pensaba que se llevaban un juego psicológico entre ellos tremendo; asociación, medias tintas, nadie habla claro y todos se manipulan emocionalmente. Mi actitud hacia la Viuda Negra cambió de forma drástica._

_Después de ver este fragmento muchas (en serio MUCHAS) veces, me di cuenta de que se engañaron a sí mismos en su propia interpretación de las cosas._

_Loki no habla de Bruce Banner/Hulk como "monstruo", sino "Bestia". El monstruo es él mismo. Por eso cuando en la versión original le dice "No, you brought the monster" está confesando, sí, pero algo que Natasha no entiende. Algo que ella malinterpreta._

_Se dejó atrapar y llevar hasta el Helitransporte para que Selvij pudiera seguir trabajando en el portal, sin que lo siguieran._

_En fin, como dice el summary, lo importante está en l__o que hay_ detrás de las palabras. "Cuesta ver qué es lo que el otro trata de decir con lo que calla, más que con lo que habla. Porque entre lo que pienso, lo que quiero decir, lo que creo decir, lo que digo, lo que quieres oír, lo que oyes, lo que crees entender y lo que entiendes, existen nueve posibilidades de no entenderse".

_Este primer capítulo está escrito desde la perspectiva de Natasha. Sigo trabajando en el siguiente, desde el POV de Loki. Espero que guste:_

OoOoO

Lo había estudiado. Desde su zona de confort, en el piso superior. La seguridad que le daba analizar la situación con cámaras. Él se sabía observado y no le molestaba. Parecía estar pasando un buen rato allí. Parecía estar esperándola, sabía que aparecería.

Natasha sabía que tenía que obrar con pies de plomo. Ese hombre era maquiavélico. Un paso más allá de la simple maldad encarnada. La maldad es relativa; pero Loki sabía ser absoluto y disfrutaba siéndolo.

Caminó con sigilo y entró en el recinto, deteniéndose a verlo antes de decidir qué decirle.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. En el trayecto, había decidido usar todo lo que estuviera a su alcance, aunque saliera malparada de allí para descubrir sus planes.

Si la ayuda venía de fuera, estarían más o menos preparados, teniendo en cuenta el camuflaje del Helitransporte, la altura y la dirección de este. Si venía de dentro… o bien había un topo, alguien infiltrado, que ya se había encargado de buscar sin éxito junto con los agentes Hill y Coulson, o bien… pensaba utilizar a alguien importante. A alguien de dentro, traído especialmente por él, para reducirlo y retenerlo allí. Un Vengador. O más de uno.

Por eso se detuvo. Piensa; psicología. ¿Con qué cuento chino le sacaría los hígados? Necesitaba algún detonador que lo hiciera confesar sin darse cuenta. Si jugaba con la asociación de palabras con personas, aunque fuera arriesgado, podría sacar algo en claro. Pero debía enmarcar a todos y cada uno de los héroes, caracterizarlos de forma sutil y general, en su historia; durante lo que quiera que hablaran.

Loki deambulaba por la celda de cristal, deteniéndose cada poco, como posando ante la nada. Un prisionero resignado no se pasea tan cómodo por su prisión. Se detuvo y sonrió, volviéndose:

-Hay pocos que puedan pillarme desprevenido.

-Pero sabías que vendría.

-Después-asintió, condescendiente-. Después de todas las torturas que Furia pueda preparar, tú aparecerías como una amiga, como un bálsamo. Y yo cooperaría- alzó las palmas, encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa.

Loki no era de los que daban sin recibir. Para que "cooperara", ella tenía que exigirle algo a cambio. Y lo tenía muy claro; vio el cielo abierto.

-Dime que le has hecho al agente Barton.

-Digamos que he… expandido su mente.

-¿Y cuando hayas ganado? –Atravesó el puente de metal hasta situarse frente al cristal-Cuándo ya seas el rey de la montaña-se cruzó de brazos-, ¿qué pasará con su mente?

-Oh- entrecerró los ojos, evaluándola-, ¿esto es amor, agente Romanoff?

-El amor es de niños. Yo estoy en deuda con él.

Dio unos pasos hacia atrás, acercándose al banco, como si le concediera una audiencia.

-Cuéntame.

Natasha supo que era su momento. Ahora o nunca. Frunció un poco el entrecejo, preparándose psicológicamente para el doble farol. Si iba a hacer una analogía con su propia historia… empezar caricaturizando a Tony Stark sería más sencillo. Después ya desarrollaría los personajes conforme le pareciera más cómodo o se amoldara a su narración.

-Antes de trabajar para S.H.I.E.L.D. yo… bueno- se sentó, imitándolo, como dudando contárselo- me había labrado un nombre-confesó-. Tengo una serie de_ habilidades muy concretas_-asintió, enfatizando la afirmación con un movimiento poco modesto de cejas.

Primera bomba: Iron Man. Tony Stark encajaba perfectamente en la oración. El traje, la inteligencia… el todo se resumía a eso. Habilidad. Destreza. Inteligencia.

Loki seguía mirándola impasible desde su asiento, así que continuó, desterrando a Ironman de la lista de sospechosos.

-No importaba para quién las usara ni contra quién-se encogió de hombros, pensando con resignación en su pasado-. Entré en el radar de S.H.I.E.L.D. de mala manera. Enviaron al agente Barton a matarme… y cambió de decisión.

Loki asintió, como sospesando opciones. Seguro que había notado la implicación en su voz. Odió haberle dejado entrever que se preocupaba por su amigo.

-¿Qué harías si prometiera perdonarle la vida?

-Soltarte no.

-Oh, no. Esto me encanta- sonrió ampliamente, como si fuera Navidad-. Tu mundo pende de un hilo y tú negocias por un solo hombre.

Vale, demasiado tiempo entre medias. Siguiente bomba camuflada: tocaba el Capitán América. Se lo había puesto a huevo con la situación del planeta.

-_Caen regímenes_ cada día- negó, despreocupada. -. Yo no lloro por ello, soy rusa-desvió la mirada, pensativa, y añadió-. O lo era.

-¿Y qué eres ahora?

Tampoco era Steve Rogers. Natasha se levantó de la silla, apoyando las manos en los cuádriceps, dispuesta a arremeter de nuevo:

-En realidad no es tan complicado- evadió la pregunta con descaro, volviendo a direccionar el tema cruzándose de brazos. No confiaba en su lenguaje corporal, mejor sujetarse a sí misma que temblar y delatarse delante del dios de las travesuras y el engaño-: tengo mi cuenta en rojo y me gustaría saldarla.

-¿Puedes?-susurró Loki- ¿Tú crees que puedes saldar tanto rojo?-volvió a preguntarle con chulería, y empezó a enumerar con parsimonia, como si lo degustara antes de dejarlo salir:- La hija de Dreykov, são Paulo, el incendio del hospital…-se puso en pie él también, despacio- Barton me lo ha contado todo.

Mierda. Eso sí que no se lo esperaba. Es decir, era una posibilidad, pero él también estaba tratando de manipularla.

-Tu cuenta está goteando-frunció el entrecejo, dirigiéndose a ella, como un depredador-. Chorrea rojo, ¿y crees que salvar a un hombre no más virtuoso que tú misma va a cambiar algo? Ese es el sentimentalismo más bajo. Es como un niño rezando. Patético. Mientes y asesinas –sonrió con la voz, mirándola diferente, apreciándola- al servicio de mentirosos y asesinos. Finges ir por libre, tener tu propio código; algo que compense tantos horrores. Pero ellos forman parte de ti y **jamás **desaparecerán.

Era cierto. Todas y cada una de sus palabras, eran verdad. Natasha tragó en grueso, disimuladamente, para hacer bajar la congoja que se le había instaurado en la garganta de recordar. Y Loki golpeó el cristal.

Parpadeó sorprendida y un poco asustada por el arrebato, retrocediendo y mirándolo diferente. Lo había subestimado.

Le había cambiado la cara, la voz, amenazándola de forma agresiva:

-No tocaré a Barton. No hasta que haga que te mate. Despacio, íntimamente; de todas las maneras que sabe que temes.

Natasha lo contempló aterrada. Aquello se estaba saliendo de control. Él estaba empezando a controlar la situación, la estaba haciendo sentir vulnerable; y esa no era su misión.

Tenía que descubrir qué tramaba, no darle coba. No dejarlo manipularla a ella también.

-Y luego lo despertaré con el tiempo suficiente para ver su buena obra y, cuando grite, le partiré el cráneo- Natasha se dio la vuelta, ocultando el rostro tras la cortina de cabello pelirrojo, para evitar seguir viéndolo y sintiendo lo que le estaba haciendo sentir.

Náuseas, tan solo de imaginarlo. Aquel… ser, Dios (no sabía ni cómo llamarlo) era monstruoso.

Pensó en que ese adjetivo podía acompañar a Hulk, y decidió jugar sus últimas cartas (Bruce Banner, Thor y ella misma, aunque dudaba que Loki se molestara en ella), escondiendo la cara, sin tener que plantarle cara de póquer. Agachó la cabeza, inspirando profundamente y tratando de calmarse.

-¡ESE ES MI TRATO, ZORRA LLORONA!

No fue la intensidad, sino lo roto e inhumano de su voz y el odio que destilaba con cada sílaba.

La recorrió entera un estremecimiento y jadeó, impactada. Ahora entendía a qué se refería con el "verdadero poder". Sugestión, manipulación. Ese siempre había sido su poder.

Pero también el de ella, la manipulación emocional.

Loki de Asgard no sabía con quién se estaba metiendo, amenazándola y tratando así a sus seres queridos.

-Eres un _monstruo_.

Loki se rió, todavía apoyado en el cristal. Disfrutándolo, relamiéndose, como degustando sus palabras y su momento de gloria.

-Oh, no… vosotros trajisteis al monstruo.

Ahí estaba. Oh, Dios. Tenía sentido. Alzó la cabeza de golpe, la realización golpeándola como una maza. Se dio la vuelta con fiereza y comprensión refulgiendo en los ojos.

-Claro, Banner- asintió-. Ese es tu plan.

No se molestó en preguntarlo. La rigidez de su cuerpo lo delataba, la arruga en la frente, el ceño fruncido. La dureza de su mirada y la dilatación de sus pupilas.

Sería un Dios –¡acababa de jugársela al Dios del Engaño!-, pero seguía siendo un hombre. Las mujeres son más retorcidas, más manipuladoras que su sexo opuesto, si se lo proponen.

El fallo masculino siempre es sexista: subestiman el poder femenino, su mente, su capacidad. Loki acababa de picar como un pececillo distraído, pavoneándose demasiado orgulloso por el lago.

Algo victorioso, una sensación nueva, le llenó los pulmones, permitiéndole respirar profundamente desde que Loki había empezado a recordarle su pasado. Se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a salir de allí cuanto antes; no tenía por qué aguantarlo más, la ponía enferma.

Ya había conseguido lo que quería. Retransmisión del mensaje, organización, planificación, ejecución. Caminó hacia la salida, llevándose una mano al auricular de su oído derecho.

-Loki pretende desatar a Hulk-nada de andarse con rodeos. Situación y órdenes de contingencia-. Mantened a Banner en el laboratorio, yo voy ya para allá-se lo pensó mejor bajando las escaleras, para añadir-. Y enviad a Thor.

Era su hermano, después de todo. Se apañarían entre ellos, además de que el otro Dios era capaz de contenerlo bastante bien, o al menos hacerle frente.

Se habían criado juntos, sería más difícil manipularlo a él que a cualquier otro, precisamente por el hecho de conocerse tantísimo. Tenía la sensación de que se le olvidaba algo…

Se dio la vuelta una vez más, viéndolo parado junto al cristal, patidifuso e incrédulo. Sus rasgos todavía mostraban sorpresa e inquietud.

-Gracias-inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, burlona, como si se tratara de una reverencia- por tu colaboración.

BA DUM TSS. BAZINGA. ¡ZAS, EN TODA LA BOCA! Lo escuchó todo junto y se sintió orgásmico.

Se giró de nuevo, bajando las escaleras, con un contoneo feliz de caderas pero sin dejar de ser sensual, agitando su pelo de fuego. Se sentía poderosa. Femenina.

Le encantaba su trabajo. Dioses. ¡Mentiras a ella...!

OoOoO


End file.
